Delayed Present
by Sabaku No Shiaki
Summary: Team Gai was in mission right before Tenten's birthday. Tenten's hurt and Neji decided to held a party for her. After the party, Neji promised that he will give her the present next year. One year later, Neji was died in the was and left Tenten alone. Tenten hadn't gotten her promised present yet. What's the promised present anyway? Oneshot. Slight SHIKATEMA! CHECK MY PROFILE!


**__*****Don't skip this Author's note! Please~***

**Author's note :**

**This is a story that i made specifically for a competition in Deviantart. You can see it on my Profile. Check it 'kay? :D**

**I hope all of you enjoy it. I don't care whether i'm going to win it or not. I just want to join it. It's my first time joining a competition! So thrilled.**

**The competition due : 6th april!**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-san owns it. I hope i do.**

***looking at Kishimoto with longing looks and puppy eyes attack***

***Kishi looked away while sweat dropping***

***Stared at his back intently***

**Kishi : Enough! It's not yours! And i'm not going to give you the COPYRIGHT!**

**Me : *sigh* I know~**

***Kishi dropped his shoulder and slipped away***

* * *

**One year ago before war**

The area around them was surrounded by wild fire, burning all the things that got in their way. It burned every single things including kunai that had scattered around the ground and a lot more weapons that had been summoned. The dried leaves were burned into ashes followed by Neji's excruciating pain. Neji's poor arm had been burned a little by the stupid fire jutsu the ninja enemy had used. But no matter how painful it was for him, he bore it without complaining. He looked around him. The enemy nin had died. Every single one of them. The so called master of fire, Azuna had been sliced into pieces by Tenten's weapons. She had grown stronger these days. And Lee had killed the twins, Kikuri and Kukiri –okay, the names' were totally weird, blame their mom! And Neji had killed the arrogant self called leader, Gyura. He had strong body full of muscle and massive power. But he lacked intelligence, which Neji was really glad by the way. If the man was smart, Neji would be dead by now.

Frowning with pain, Neji looked behind him. Searching for the only person that Neji wished would stayed alive –okay, maybe not the only person. I'm just trying to let it seems more . . romantic. *grin* okay back to the story-. He tried to stand up with a lot of effort but he failed miserably. He had almost used all of his chakra and there weren't any left. But with his power of will, he finally managed to stand up but he was still standing wobbly.

"Lee." He started to call out. Searching frantically for his teammate who had left him a while ago to finish up the twins. "Lee!"

Vaguely, but enough for him, he could hear the sound of his _youthful_ friend. He quickly activated his blood line limit with his limited chakra.

_Bad move._

Immediately, even before he could see Lee, he fell onto the ground gasping for air and energy. He shouldn't use his byakugan. But there was no time to regret, he needed to think of a way to get out of here with all his teammates. Especially her. And of course, before leaving, they needed to clean this place up. Or maybe he could just leave it like this. Just wait for the fire to engulf the whole forest. _It's a good idea anyway._

"Tenten. Tenten. Where are you?" He started to yell again but this time, he was yelling a different name. "Tenten! Can you hear me?!"

Then there was a small really small voice came out of nowhere. "Ne . . Neji"

Neji turned around frantically and using his normal eyes –no Byakugan, lacked of chakra remember? - to searched for the beautiful with Chinese bun girl. Calming his head down by telling himself that he could never find anyone when he was not in a calmer state. _I need to calm down. Geez. Why am I acting like Naruto?! I'm so out of character. My my . ._

Then he saw her. The pretty girlfriend of his. Laying lifeless on the ground behind the trees and bushes. Full of bruises and burned wound. Leaving all his composure, he ran toward the lifeless girl despite all the pain it caused.

"Tenten. Are you okay? Tenten?" He asked carrying the wounded girl in to his arm. Her beautiful buns had disheveled thanks to the fight she just had. The now loose hair band was starting to drop as Neji pulled her closer to his chest. He put one finger around Tenten's neck to check her pulse. It's very vague but at least it was still beating. And that's all it needed to calm Neji down. _She is still alive._

"Neji . ." Tenten whispered as she tried to crack open one of her eyes. But she couldn't. Every time she tried to open it even just the slightest, it hurt. Like a needle was shot in to her eyes.

"Shh . ." Neji cooed the weak girl and started to cradle her warmly. "Don't talk. The reinforcements should be here for a few more minutes." _They must!_

Tenten just sighed happily at the warmness she felt but flinched a little when she felt Neji's hand around her wounded area. He was trying to stop the bleeding using a bandage and an ointment that his cousin, Hinata had given him before he left for the mission. _I must remember to thank Hinata-sama for this._ Tenten groaned in pain as the ointment started to take effect. It was like a burn pain but it felt hot and sting like Bee. It's hurt.

"How's Lee?" Tenten suddenly asked after a few minute of silent. She had felt much better. Maybe. Well, much better for her body but not for her eyes. Her eyes felt even worse. But she tried her best not to think of the pain by asking about Lee to distract her attention to other things.

"I don't know. " Neji replied sorrowly "I heard his voice just now but, I didn't manage to find him using my Byakugan since I'm low in chakra."

"Re-"

Their conversation was cut off when they suddenly saw a movement in the center of the fire in front of them. _Gyura._ He stood there with an arrogant smirk. Blood was dripping everywhere but it seems that didn't bother him at all.

"No way." Neji gasped in horror at the scene in front of him. _I killed him! How is that possible?!_

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Grinning manically, Gyura stepped out from the fire. He could felt burning pained as he went through the fire slowly and dramatically. But he didn't care. There was only one thing in his mine right now. And that's to kill the man in front of him that had almost killed him a few minutes ago.

"Impossible. You should be died by now." Gyura could hear the man whispered in disbelieve. Which as replied to the sentence Neji had made, he chuckled darkly and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong Neji?" The woman in the man's arm asked. Her eyes were closed and her bleeding was even worse compared to Gyura. Then the woman gasped when she heard Gyura's dark chuckle. She understood right away even before Neji could say a thing, she answered her own question. "There's one more."

With that, Neji stood up while carrying Tenten in a bridal style and leapt onto the nearest tree's branch in a flash. Not wasting any time, he leapt toward another tree and another and finally, when he saw a clearing, he put Tenten down and told her to stay still until the reinforcement came. And leapt back to the enemy nin.

Forcing all his will power and limited chakra, he activated his byakugan for the last time. Taking the gentle fist stance, he looked intimidatingly at the enemy nin although the enemy was three times bigger than him.

"Let's end this." Neji said with a low voice, scanning the enemy's whole chakra point and the weaknesses.

"You are going down." Despite the wound and everything, the enemy ran in a full speed toward Neji and ready to punch Neji's face out.

With graceful movement, he dodged all the attack from Gyura and somehow he had managed to close fifteen chakra point without receiving any scratch. "It's your destiny to die."

"Stop your f*****g destiny speech and fight me like a man!" Gyura shouted and took one of the shattered kunai of the ground and charge at Neji.

Trying his best to dodge the sharp kunai, Neji turned and closed one of the arm's chakra point. He was smiling smugly at the enemy but not until the kunai stab him right behind his shoulder which made him fall onto the ground.

Neji coughed and grabbed the right shoulder and winced. He didn't saw that coming. His byakugan had somehow gotten weaker because of his lack of chakra. _I really need to finish this man. Fast._

Starting to attack again, the man threw a bunch of burning shuriken toward Neji. Unable to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, he just managed to dodge some of them and gained some scratch around his face and arms.

"Now go to hell!" The huge guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood right in front of Neji ready to launch at Neji's heart with the kunai in his hand. Neji knew that he could do nothing and even he could, it was too late. Gyura launched at him and the blood splashed out with the warm feeling. The smell of iron came afterward. But instead of satisfied grin, Gyura frowned at the figure he had stabbed. It's not Neji. It's the woman that was once in his arm. And now here she was, stabbed right through her ribs with a wide eyes ready to pooped out at any seconds. Angrily, Gyura took out the kunai and he was about to stab her another time but he stopped midway. He lost control of his body.

"Shadow possession jutsu . . ." A man with a top knot behind a tree said. "complete."

"What the! What happened?!" Gyura shouted, panicking.

"This is Nara clan's hidden jutsu. Heard it before?" The man walked out the tree as Gyura followed the man's behavior. Gyura's hands when into the pants' pocket and his back started to slouch.

"Impossible!"

Ignoring Gyura, Shikamary signaled Chouji to do as he had planned. Chouji nodded and kick the bigger man's neck as he fainted.

"Bring him back for interrogation. Sakura, Ino, how's Tenten?" Shikamaru asked authoritatively.

"We need to bring her back to the village. Her wound's needed to be treat right away." Sakura looked at the beaten woman under her and ordered the other medic nin to carry her.

"How 'bout you Neji?" Shikamaru asked and eyed the older man warily, he was hurt to and to make it worse, his girlfriend was dying.

"Fi . . fine." Neji looked at Tenten that was carried by a medic nin, Sakura was healing his left arm.

"We had found Lee and the other medic team had bring him back to the village. He should be fine." Shikamaru explained as they started to run back to Konoha.

Neji just nodded, his mind wasn't 100% listening. He was too tired to hear anything. And Tenten's condition made it even worse. He was too tired. He needed a rest. But he needed to make sure Tenten's alright first.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How's Tenten Lady Tsunade?" Neji stood up from the seat and approached Tsunade who just walked out from the operation room.

She was sweating and a dark ring was starting to form under her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"She's fine but she needed a two weeks to regain her strange again. Which means no mission and no training. You too Neji. Remember no training!" Tsunade warned him before walking down the corridor. She needed a full day rest. The soldier pills were starting to have the side effect. "You may go in."

Neji bowed at the Hokage and waited for her to disappear from the sight before went in to look at his beloved girlfriend.

He walked in quietly and saw a lot of machines around the room. A few _beep beep_ sound could be heard beside the bed. Neji's heart was beating fast to, his heart ache.

When he was finally standing right beside Tenten, he caressed her hair softly tried not to wake her up. But Tenten was not asleep.

"Hey Neji. How are you?" Tenten asked with a raspy voice. But the usual happy tone could be heard.

"I'm fine. I suppose you are as fine as me." Neji tried not to sound not convincing but it failed.

"Yes. I'm fine Neji. Don't you worry. I will be jumping up and down in no time." She grinned happily. "Promise."

Neji couldn't help himself but chuckled at the childish looked she was giving him. Tenten was always like that. She was like a sun that wouldn't stop shining even in the darkest place.

"How's Lee?" Tenten suddenly asked.

"He's fine, worse than me but better than you." Neji cringed at his own word. _Worse than me and better than you. Tenten's wounds was much worse._

Tenten noticed the frown that was about to form, so she reached toward his face and caressed it softly. "Frown doesn't suit your pretty face Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I prefer a frown than pretty face Tenten."

Then both of them erupt in laughter. The laughter stopped and continued by a warm silent. Not the awkward kind of silent of course. There was only the _Beep_ sound from heart monitor machine.

"Looks like I can't arrange a party for this year's birthday." Tenten said absentmindedly breaking the whole warm silent.

Neji thought for it a few seconds before smiling. A really rare sighted of him. "You want to arrange a party don't you?"

"Yeah. It will be great if I could. But, look at me! I couldn't go out from the hospital without the nurse and medic nin chasing me." Tenten pouted.

'_So cute._' Neji thought.

"Then get well quickly!"

"Yes sir!"

Both of them laughed at the stupid statement Tenten had used.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hmm . . I don't know if she will like it. But, if I don't try, I won't find out._

"I'm sorry , but I don't think I can approve that." The nurse in front of him said apologetically.

"But, Miss nurse. I really need to do this. Please forgive my demand. But i-" Neji stopped midway and gave the nurse his best begging eyes a.k.a puppy dog eyes.

_I hate this!_

But the looks sure had effect. The nurse started blushing and finally gave in. "Alright."

_Yes!_

-2 days later-

". . . .en . . . Tenten . . . Tenten . . Wake up." A soft voice whispered in Tenten's ear making her to stir.

"Hmm . ." She mumbled lazily.

"Wake up Tenten." The voice repeated again.

Reluctantly, Tenten cracked open one of her eyes and saw Neji. He was in his usual outfit and head band. He used the head band when he didn't use the head protector. It was used to hide the curse mark.

"Ne . . ji?" Tenten said.

"Yes Tenten. It's me. It's time to wake up." Neji said as he took her by the arms to get her sat up without touching the wounded area.

"Let's go." Neji said as he hold her in a bridal style in a flash even Tenten couldn't see the movement.

"Where are we going Neji? My hair's is in a mess- eh?!" She gasped as she realized that she was wearing a white china dress. She had never seen this kind of dress before in her life. And her hair, well, it's not in the usual bun. "What am I wearing Neji? Who-"

Before she could say anything, Neji stopped her by placing a fingertip on her mouth indicating her to stop asking. After a few minutes of silent and Neji's running, they arrived in the Konoha Hospital's Cafetaria.

"Are we having breakfast?" Tenten asked after tired of suppressing the question that she wanted to uttered.

"You are half right." Finally Neji answered and pushed open the double door as he shoved Tenten inside gently. But what came next was beyond words.

The simple cafeteria was actually full of streamers and confetti. Everything was colored in rainbow. Balloons were everywhere and there was rookie nine! Her friends were standing there in front of her smiling happily at her. In the middle of them was Lee. He was bandaged around his ankle and bruised could be seen on his face but despite all that, he was standing right there with a big cake on his hand.

"Happy birthday Tenten!" Every person in the room yelled and threw lot of small balloons at her.

Neji leaned in and whispered in her ears. Sending shivers down her spine. "Happy birthday Tenten."

Tenten smiled even bigger this time. She had finally understood what happened. A tear swam down her eyes to the cheeks as she jumped toward the nearest person and hug them.

And the victim was Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari! Well, they were the nearest. Temari was a little uneasy when she saw that Tenten's hand and body was all over Shikamaru –okay, maybe I'm a little to exaggerating- and turned to look at the man beside her. Shikamaru was smirking at her. _Jealous?_ He mouthed. Temari suppressed a groaned and mouthed back. _ No way!_ As the reply Shikamaru chuckled and whispered at Tenten.

"Tenten, I think you need to let go now before Neji decided to kill me or Temari try to break your already wounded ribs." Tenten quickly let go and smiled sweetly at Temari asking for forgiveness.

Temari just shook her head tiredly. "Don't listen to him Tenten. Anyway, here's your birthday present. Get well soon. Hope you like your dress."

Tenten beamed again and gave the suna nin a bear hug. "Thanks Temari! I know that I would finally like you!"

Temari awkwardly patted her shoulder and gasped. "Can't breath . ."

Shikamaru chuckled at the scene while sakura and Ino just giggled happily.

"He he . . Sorry." Tenten smiled sweetly and let go. "Thanks!"

"Yeah. Happy birthday. I need to leave now. I need to return to Suna right away." Temari bowed a little and left. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Tenten yelled on top of the lung and looked back toward Shikamaru.

"Happy birthday Tenten. Here. Your birthday present and don't give me any of those bear hugs!" Shikamaru smirked at the jealous Hyuuga and put the present in Tenten's hand. "Your clothes's from Temari by the way. Hope ya like it. And just say thanks to her when she visit Konoha."

Shikamaru jumped out from the window to follow the already left Suna kunoichi.

"Aren't they cute together?" Tenten squealed with Ino and Sakura.

"Yeah." They agreed but a sorrow sound interrupted them.

"Hmm . . Tenten-san. Happy birthday." Shiho said while looking sadly at the window that Shikamaru had jumped down a few minutes ago.

"Th-thanks." Tenten said awkwardly.

They stood there awkwardly for awhile before lee came and interrupt them with his usual youthful speech which joined by Gai-sensei who came late.

"My youthful teammate! Blew this candle of and you will gain a new youthful age!"

With that, their party began with a loud birthday song on the background and laughter all over the cafeteria. A few patients, nurses and doctors joined the birthday party too. Tenten was laughing and smiling all day long until the nurses started to bring the patients back to their respective room. And one by one, the rookie nine flocked away before saying happy birthday to Tenten for the last time.

And now, Tenten was in Neji's arm. Neji insisted that she needed to be carried since she was too weak to walk back to her room. Tenten just nodded and buried her face in his chest. Smelling the nice spring smell out from Neji's body.

"Thanks for the party Neji." Tenten said when she was put down on the bed.

Neji stared at her then looked away blushing. "How did you find out?"

Tenten chuckled tiredly. "I'm a ninja remember?"

Neji sighed and smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him. "Figured."

Tenten smiled and started drifted off but before losing all consciousness, she whisper silently. "You didn't say that word Neji."

Neji brushed a few strands of her hair out from her face and leaned down to her ears. "Happy birthday Tenten. Now sleep."

"Where's my present?" Tenten forced her eyes opened and pouted.

Neji chuckled at the childish acted and leaned close to her lips and give her a chaste kiss. "Please bear with this first. I promise I will give you your birthday present next year. Believe me you will be thrilled."

Tenten pouted once more, staring at him without a hint of satisfaction. Neji chuckled again and cooed. "Trust me will ya?"

Giving up, Tenten nodded and drifted off.

* * *

**One year later after war**

Everyone was smiling at her with their own style of blinding smile. While she just replied with a fake smile and a curt 'thank you'. She continued walked down the street eyeing blankly at the ground. Every time there were kids running around her, she dodged each one of them gracefully. The way she dodged reminded her of him which made her even more heartbroken.

"Hey Tenten ne-chan!" A squeaky voice woke Tenten up from her daydream.

Looking a little disoriented, she forced a smile to the voice's owner.

"He-hey . . Moegi." Tenten tried to sound cheerful and somehow she managed.

Moegi just smiled at her with the cheerful grin.

"Ehm . . Where is Udon and Konohamaru? It's unusual of you to be alone without them." Tenten asked.

"They were training with Ebisu-sensei in the hot spring. You know, peeking." Moegi sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

Tenten giggled followed by Moegi's squeaky giggle.

"Well, lucky me for having a more gentleman teammates. They never did such low things. If Lee try anything funny, Neji w-" Tenten's voice turned into whisper when Neji's name was said and her voice sounded raspy.

"Ehm . . Nee-chan?" Moegi asked worriedly. The look from Tenten's face was so sullen that Moegi couldn't help but worried.

"I-I'm sorry Moegi-chan. I have something to do. Bye."

Tenten quickly ran. Running with full speed without destination. Avoiding most of the people in town. No one noticed her presence since she ran with an inhuman speed. And finally she stopped. Without knowing why she stop. But she just did. She stopped after a few minutes of insane running. Gasping for air, she looked around her and her breath stopped. Her heart stopped beating for a second. Her eyes widen in sorrow. _Of all place in Konoha, why here?_ There she stood in front of the Hyuuga Clan Manor. The place that Tenten had refused to visit nor see for years after the war. _After the death of him._ _I need to go._

She wanted to go. Running like her life depended on it. But she couldn't. She had lost control of her legs of her body. She couldn't even move for an inch. She just stood there looking at the Manor's magnificent gate. Her face was blank showing no expression although her heart was screaming with fury, screaming with terror, and screaming with sorrow.

Without realizing the sorrow aura that was emitting from Tenten, a woman walked out from the manor and greeted Tenten.

"Long time no see Tenten-san." The woman smiled with her usual warmness.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

"Long time no see." Tenten forced the word out from her mouth while forcing a small smile.

"Do you need something in Hyuuga clan?" Hinata asked.

Hinata had changed a lot since the war. She became stronger and braver. And she also became more easy-going and pretty.

"Ehm, no. Actually I don't know how I ended up here." Tenten chuckled silently at her own stupid joke.

"Really?" Hinata asked a little confused.

"Yeah. I think I should go." Tenten was about to leave when Hinata grasped her wrist.

"No wait. It's been so long since you have visited us. - '_Yeah it's been a year' Tenten thought-_ Why don't you come in?" Hinata asked with her puppy eyes.

Couldn't refuse the innocent aura she was emitting, she nodded dumbly. "Alright."

Hinata giggled delightedly and pulled her into the house. The house had the Japanese style furniture and they even had their own garden. They walked along the hallway and then turned right. Tenten saw the training ground that the Hyuugas used to train from generation to generation. And also the place where he trained.

Then Hinata opened the paper sliding door. Tenten assumed that that's her room. They entered and sat quietly. The room was medium sized, not too big and not too small. Just perfect. And there's a folded futon beside the dresser. A small night stand next to it with a blue colored alarm on top.

They drank their tea –the tea just popped out of nowhere *grin*- and continued to stare at the suddenly interesting cup. Hinata sighed and looked around her own room and somehow her eyes darted toward the calendar hanging behind Tenten. Just then Hinata remembered.

"Oh my! How could I forget such important thing?! I'm really sorry Tenten! Wait . . wait here." Hinata stood up quickly but still gracefully –All the Hyuugas are graceful!-.

Hinata went to her dresser and searched frantically for something. Something that had been long forgotten. She flipped her clothes, checking all the pockets and even checked her undergarment drawer. Sighing in defeat an idea popped out. _Why didn't I think of that just now?! Stupid me!_ She smiled wickedly and weaved a few hand signs.

"Byakugan!" She shouted using her innocent voice.

Tenten jumped a little and turned to look at the docile Hyuuga who just shouted. _What is she doing?!_

"Aha!" Hinata squealed delightedly and filled her feet with chakra to step vertically toward the top of the dresser. After gaining the thing, she jumped down and landed gracefully before turned toward Tenten.

"Here. Happy birthday. It might be too late but still, here you go. It's from Neji nii-san." Hinata handed the wrapped paper toward Tenten and stepped out from her own room. "I need to talk to my father. Please read it."

Tenten stared at Hinata then the wrapped paper. Then to the empty room and sighed. _Here goes nothing._

She carefully opened the wrapper and folded the wrapper up before looking at the paper. It was a letter and a few more long files. She read it carefully.

_For the weapon mistress,_

_Tenten, if you receive this letter. It means I'm already dead. Forgive me. But please know that, I'm already free. Free from the past. My dear Tenten, I write this letter is to tell you how I love you and how I'm going to miss you. But please, live happily for me._

_Oh yeah, do you remember the birthday party I held for you last year? I promised to give you the present this year right? Actually I want to give you in person, but I'm dead, remember? So I could only give you the present by using Hinata and Hizashi-sama as the mediator. Read the paper behind this letter._

_Ps : Happy birthday Tenten._

Tenten didn't realize her tears were welling around her eyes and some of them had already slipped out from the place. Wetting her cheeks along their way down the face. Her eyes were damp and red. Every words that she had read was enough to turn on her tears. It had been so long since Neji's heroic death for Naruto.

She sneezed and wiped the tears of her eyes using her left sleeves. And rub her eyes a few times before taking a deep breath. She took out another letter from the floor and scanned it a few times before her eyes widened in surprised. The paper she was holding was a marriage registration form with Neji and her name in it. Neji had signed his part and the blank one was left for her to fill.

Tenten just stared at it with disbelieved. _What did he mean? Marriage is the present he was going to give?!_

Tenten then flipped the paper to the next page and a letter fall down from it placed. Instinctively, Tenten took it with a shaking hand. She opened the letter and read it.

_Are you surprised? I bet you are. Please don't misunderstand or think the negative way Tenten although I know you won't. Will you?_

_Anyway, do you remember that time? When we were still genin? We had a babysitting mission. It's the Daimyo's daughter. I remembered that we had a lot of fun. But all the fun was dismissed when the young girl asked you 'why don't you have a last name?'_

_I remembered that you just forced an awkward smile and tried to avoid the question. Which you did and she just let it slipped. And when we returned to Konoha, you quickly left by saying you had something to do. The next day I saw you at the usual training ground. You were crying so unconsciously I hid behind a tree. I don't know why I did that but I just did._

_Your tears were streaming down your cheek, eyes red and a red nose. Then unconsciously or maybe consciously you whisper 'I don't have a last name . . because I'm an orphan.' You cried again then continued answering the question that the child had asked yesterday. 'I don't know my last name. I don't have it because I don't have a family. My real parents don't want me. That's why I don't have a last name. A last name that I always wished I have. My last name . . . .'_

_I just looked at you from my hiding spot. And in my heart, I promised that I will give you the last name you deserve. last name that you have wished for so long. I don't know why I want to fulfilled your wish but I just do._

_Then the next day, you returned to you normal self. Smiling cheerfully, giggling happily though I know that in your heart, you was crying and in sorrow. Since then, I always unconsciously searching for your presence, making sure that you was alright. And without me realizing, I have fall in love with you. I have started to save money and decided one day, I will ask your hand for marriage and give you the last name you have longed for._

_I know I am already dead, but I really want to give you this present. Marry me Tenten._

Tenten cried. Her voice was hoarse. Her eyes were red and blurry. And to make it even worse, her heart was aching with hurt. A soft hand touched her right shoulder and another soft but smaller hand on her left shoulder. She looked up to the owner. It was Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata. The cousins of Hyuuga Neji. Both of them were looking at her with sympathy but Hinata was still smiling trying her best to comfort Tenten.

"Tenten, you don't have to marry Neji nii-san if you don't want. But you can still have our last name. Neji nii-san had asked for permission from my father. And my father had agreed to it." Hinata said and nodded her head toward the man who was standing on the door way.

Hiashi Hyuuga was standing there. Looking at her also sympathy. "Tenten-san. You can accept it if you want. Neji truly love you. Take your time and think before making the decision."

Tenten looked at him and stood up, the paper and all the things was still in her hand. She walked up to him and bowed deeply. "I accept Neji's proposal."

* * *

**A few years later**

"Mom! Come here come here! There's an injured lady on the riverbank!" A five years old boy running frantically toward his mother.

He had a large featureless white eyes and a black brownish waist long hair which was tied loosely behind his back. He had on a white robe with red strimming.

"Calm down now Nejia. Show me the place."

His mother gracefully stood up and walked behind the small boy who was running frantically while leading the place. When they arrived at the river bank, they saw a beautiful young girl laying on the ground while holding her left hand.

"Let me see your wound." Nejia's mother said while pointing at her head band showing that they were from the same village.

"Are you a medic nin?" The lady asked.

"No. But I have a perfect ointment for this wound. Let's go to my house, I will treat you wound there." Nejia's mother pulled her up and helped her walked back to her house.

After a few times of smearing and placing bandage, the women started chatting happily. While Nejia was fast asleep on the couch. Finally the sun had set and the lady decided to return home.

"Thank you for your ointment. It took effect really quick." The lady smiled happily while scanning the bandaged hand.

"You are very welcome dear. Visit us again when you have time." Nejia's mother just smiled.

"Can i? I hope your husband won't mind."

"Don't worry, he won't. Even if he didn't like it, he can't complain." Nejia's mother's smiled turned a little sad.

"Why?" The lady asked, interested.

"He had died."

"I-"

They just looked at each other silently. Waiting for someone to break the awkward silent.

"Hmm . . Anyway, I need to go. Thank you Mis-" The lady looked at her with a sheepish smile. After such a long talk, they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

The woman smiled warmly and opened her mouth to answer with a longing and loving voice.

"Hyuuga Tenten."

_THE END_

* * *

_***Don't skip this Author's note! Explanation for Nejia is down here!***_

**So . . . .**

**What do you think? I really hope that you enjoy reading it :)**

**Tell me what do you think 'kay? Review!**

**There's even slight Shikatema in it! Sorry i couldn't resist it.**

**Oh yeah, did you notice the little Neji?!**

**Yes that's right! It's Nejia the chibi version of our lovely Neji!**

**He is Neji's biological son. How is that possible you ask? let me explain with an superly utterly illogical reason!**

**It's thanks to Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama, Sakura-san, Ino-san and also the Nara clan's medication ingenuity. They somehow managed to take Neji's gen from his corpse and gave it to Tenten. Neji's sp*rm! And there you go. Tenten is pregnant and Nejia is born!**

**LOL**

**I know it's weird and stupid but still, i want to see neji's offspring. So forgive me *Bow***

**Nejia's name is weird i know. But he was born in a weird way too, so weird name suit him better don't you think?!**

**Anyway, review okay? tell me your opinion and also if there is some grammar error or something alike, tell me!**

_**I hope i can win!**_


End file.
